And then it happened
by kara1990
Summary: Rather short little fic... Cas/Dean, no sexy time :( may be a second one if requested...


**Fist one shot, first Destiel fic... be kind you guys! Even if it is sickingly PG**

Cas was staring, he knew he was, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. It had been so long, so so long since he had seen Dean. Although he knew this wasn't _his_ Dean, it was a reincarnation, a copy, maybe not even a copy, just extremely similar in facial and body structural. It's been known to happen, doppelgängers.

But this man, he looked exactley the same, moved the same, he even frowned the Cas knew it wasn't Dean. Dean had been dead for over 112 years, he hadn't grown old as Cas had wanted, but met a bloody and painful death during a hunt.

The man started to move outside, Cas debated how wise it would be to follow him, to see where he was going, who he was talking to, did he have a brother? Did he look like Sam? What about parents, did they die in a tragic accident, or were they both alive? And most of all, the biggest question, was he anything like Dean?

Outside the man walked towards his car, oblivious to the internal debate going on inside a certain angel inside the shop. He paused, a strange feeling working its way up his spine, a feeling of familiarity tinged with longing.

And Castiel watched, he watched from the window of the book store, watched as the man walked towards his car, a car which invoked feelings of seeing an old friend after years of no contact, a black Chevy impala, now considered an antique, but from what he could see the car was in excellent condition.

Surely it was only coincidence? Some horrible trick God had decided to play on him for his disobedience? For his rebellion, for his blatant ignoring of the rules, for leaving the host? For making his own choices, decisions, for trying to be who he wanted to be?

The man had stopped, he was looking around, beautiful green eyes darting around the parking lot, searching, seeking something. Then they paused, and stared, stared hard at Castiel, as though they could truly see him, hiding behind his shroud of glamour, fashioned to make him blend in with the rest of the customers in the store. Impossible.

But then the man took a step forward, a look of shock and excitement on his face. He took another step, hand held out in front of him before he whipped it back to his side, he was walking toward the store again, towards the window where Cas stood, the window where Cas stood and could hardly breath in case the doppelgänger would vanish.

He turned away, loosing himself in the crowd, it did him no good to torture himself like this, that wasn't Dean, not the Dean he knew, the one he pined for,t he one who had showed him what it ment to be alive. It was a cheap imitation.

The exit was only a few paces to the side, he headed towards it , weaving in and out of the other shoppers, careful not to touch them, to breath to loudly, he wanted to go home, he wanted to escape, to hide, to wallow in his self pity and reminisce.

"Cas?"

He paused mid stride. Not daring to look up, head cocked to the side, trying to source the voice, the sound, his _name._

"It's you isn't it?" The voice was deep yet breathy, as though excited, as though the person speaking was happy. But it couldn't be.

"Do you know how long i've been looking for you? You're not easy to find"

Turning he saw the doppelgänger, stood with a slow lazy smile across his face.

"Dean?" His voice sounded odd, it had been many years since he had last used it, it was scratchy and rusty and hopeful.

"The one and only. Where you been Cas?"

And he fainted, hit the deck, went down... he was gone.

When he awoke, Dean was still there, still smiling, and holding his hand...

 **My first little one shot! I know it's short, and has no sexy times, but I didn't know how I could work them into it ha ha, may be a sequel, not sure yet, I have a few ideas mulling around.**

 **Let me know what you think please! Reviews are my life blood, if I don't get them I may very well die!**

 **So yeah... comments and what not please!**


End file.
